


Office Hours

by Sapling_Ghoul



Series: Wasteland Variety [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapling_Ghoul/pseuds/Sapling_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back to Goodneighbor, Hancock seems all but enthralled in his duties and Katherine feels he deserves a...distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

She took a deep breathe as she glared at his office door, almost hard enough to burn holes through it. It was late at night and she’d been tossing and turning for hours because Hancock had ‘work’ to do as Goodneighbor’s mayor and had left her to his room with the shirt he wore under his dusty frock that was somewhere in his room. For at least a week Katherine had been planning to spend the night with him until this happened. They’d been away from Goodneighbor for so long that things just piled up. She fiddled with the ends of Hancock’s shirt with a pout as she narrowed her eyes at the door. Luckily no one was around to see her only in the shirt that hung dangerously over her thighs.

“Maybe I can do something?” she questioned herself, running over a few options in her head. Maybe she could distract him?

Katherine took a shaky breath, running her fingers through her hair before gently pushing the door open. His chair was facing away from his desk and she noticed his arm lazily hanging in view with a cigarette between his fingers. She closed the door behind her with a soft click and cautiously made her way next to him. Hancock’s tricorn was covering most of his face save for the thin line of his frowning mouth as he looked at the papers in his other hand. Her tired gaze examined his loose posture carefully, his chest bare and twitching slightly at the breeze her entrance caused. The pockmarks dotting his skin almost looked…ethereal. Each swirl and dip of irradiated skin stood out its own way and she almost wanted to reach out to trace each of them. Without a sound she slid her thumbs over her thighs and under Hancock’s shirt until she hooked them in her undergarments, sliding them down her legs and letting them pool at her feet. A grin widened along her lips as she stepped out of them and around the cigarette in the ghouls faint hold.

“John?”

He jumped slightly before looking up at her disheveled form. Hancock chuckled as he tossed the papers in his hand on the desk behind him.“Hey sunshi-”

“Sh.” Katherine put her finger to her mouth and stepped in front of him with a serene smile. “I want you to do me a favor.” Her body bent forward until her fingers gripped at either arm of the chair, her eyes level with his.

He nodded with a soft smile. “Anything.”

“No matter what I do,” she began softly, her legs coming to rest in the spaces on either side of him. “Don’t make a single sound.” She lowered herself to sit on his lower stomach before sliding onto his hips, making sure he felt the bareness between her legs as she sat.

He grunted before glaring at her with a smirk. Hancock raised his right hand to the corner of his mouth before sliding it to the other side, accepting the small challenge. Katherine felt a shiver crawl up her spine at the motion, mostly due to how sadistic the innocent movement looked with his hat shading the upper half of his face. She slid her hands from the chair’s arms and up his chest, her fingertips exploring the feel of his skin under her own. Her fingers trailed up his face and to the tricorn sitting on his head. Katherine carefully pulled it off of him with one hand and lowered her face to his as she placed the hat atop her head. Her lips hovered close to his before she pulled away entirely. The ghoul below her made a frustrated whine at the loss of her and she grinned.

“I thought I said not a sound,” she murmured sweetly, rocking her hips against him gently as she said so.

Hancock raised a suspicious brow at her and leaned back into his chair, his marred fingers putting his cigarette in his mouth. His hands brushed against her hips lightly before he simply rested them there while he awaited her next move. His teeth ground into the butt of his cigarette as she squirmed against him. Katherine’s hands fell to the flag loosely wrapped around his waist and untied it surprisingly quick with shaky hands. He was watching her carefully though nearly growled when she abandoned his hips to pepper his chest and neck with kisses. Hancock dug his fingers into her hips, causing her to squeak out and sit upright as a stream of smoke seeped from his mouth.

“I need another favor, and you can answer just this once.”

“What…is it?” he grunted, a grin forcing itself on his face as his charcoal eyes narrowed up at Katherine’s calm disposition.

She grabbed his hands and placed them over his head so he gripped the top of his chair. She had no idea where she was going with this but seemed…right? “Keep your hands here, but…” she paused, pulling the cigarette from his lips and pointing the end of it to his chest. “If you don’t you’ll get burned.”

“Heh. Didn’t think you’d be that type.”

Katherine pecked at his cheek, though pressed the end of the cigarette to his collarbone with a hiss. “I’m not, I just want to make things interesting since you left me alone to my own devices most of the night.”

A low growl rumbled in his throat as lit ashes stuck to his skin. “And what devices would those be?” he asked, though he knew the answer.

An impish grin quirked her lips and she put the cigarette back into Hancock’s mouth. She ran her hands over the ends of the ghouls shirt before raising a piece of the front to her mouth, her teeth sinking into the fabric to keep it up. The soft curves of her breasts poked out from beneath it but Hancock’s eyes were glued between her legs where a hand hovered slightly. The other was holding onto his hip as she slid her middle finger between the folds, moaning against the fabric in her mouth. Hancock swallowed as he watched her graceful movements while her fingers slid into herself. His hands gripped the back of his chair until nails tore into it. She was writhing and panting on him and he couldn’t do a damn thing.

“Katherine…just let me-” he shut his mouth when he realized words were tumbling from it.

The piece of his shirt in her mouth fell back over her skin. “Hmm…I thought I said no sounds?”

“I-shit I-….ah to hell with it.”

Hancock moved his arms from his chair so his hands slithered under her thighs, lifting her up as he stood. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

She huffed. “Hancock!”

“Yeah?”

Katherine’s eyes narrowed. “What are you doing?” He didn’t answer so much as turn to look at his desk, the damn thing completely covered in chem cases and paperwork. Arms tightened against his neck and shoulders. “Not the desk…”

He hummed in agreement, striding to the corner of the room until her back was pressed firmly and snugly against the wall. “That’s why I’m doin’ this.” For a brief moment, he just stared at her reddening cheeks in wonder as he held her up with his knee and took the cigarette from his mouth and pressed it into her lips until she hesitantly took it. Her eyes refused to look at him and he frowned. “Somethin’ wrong? I’m not makin’ you uncomfortable am I?

Her head perked up to glare at him. “Of course not! It’s just…I was trying to be…” she trailed off in mumbles.

Hancock smirked, readjusting his hands on her thighs. “Didn’t quite catch that.”

Katherine’s face fell onto his shoulder and she mumbled into it while smoke slithered over his neck. “I was trying to be sexy and seductive…for you. Because you’ve been busy and I-ugh.” She grunted at the end of her confession.

His smirk faltered as he held in his laughter and settled for a soft vibration in his chest. “Lemme tell ya somethin’ love,” he cooed softly, one of his hands reaching between them to unclasp his trousers. “The moment you walked into my office and slid your panties on my floor?” She scrunched her face up and leaned back to look at him in the eye, waiting for him to finish. “I almost jumped from my chair and probably would’ve had you cumming on the desk already.”

Her eyes widened and she parted her lips to speak when Hancock slammed himself into her without so much as a sound save for the clash of their skin connecting and Katherine’s shout that dropped the burnt out cigarette from her lips and onto the floor. Her nails dug into his shoulders hard enough to puncture the skin. He was fully sheathed inside her with a lopsided grin.

“Don’t…ah…smile.” She weakly pressed her cheek to his. “Jerk.”

“Do me a favor.”

Already she felt her nerves tingle at his words and raised a challenging brow. “Anything.”

His lips pressed a soft kiss to the crook of her neck. “Any sound you make,” he began, sucking at her neck as he twitched slightly inside her with a muffled moan against his neck. “Make sure it’s real loud, or I’ll stop.”

Katherine shivered against him and shuffled her body so she was looking down at him while she panted. “But what about-”

“Let ‘em hear it, not like they can do anything about it anyway.”

“Alright,” she said softly, rocking her hips into him as moved himself in and out of her at a gentle pace. “You’re o-ah!”

Hancock hummed into her neck. “Not loud enough sunshine.”

“John plea-oh!”

He grinned to himself, mostly at the way she just melted at every little movement he made. How did he get so damn lucky? His hips slammed into her again until she left welts and dots of blood against his shoulders, her voice breaking as she screamed out. Her thighs were shaking and each breath that left her lips was a pant. Hancock studied her face while he thrusted into her with vigor running through his veins. Katherine’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes were heavily lidded as she looked at him with his hat barely hanging on her head. Never had he seen something so perfect and seemingly untouched. His body stiffened as the realization smacked him in the chest and he stopped moving entirely.

“Ah…John?”

Katherine’s voice was soft and he chuckled to himself. “I…hell this ain’t easy.”

“What isn-”

He cut her off as he pressed his face to hers, his irradiated mouth concealing her lips as he kissed her. His body began to move again until Katherine was nearly screaming into his mouth as his thrusts grew erratic inside of her and their mouths were sliding away from each other. Her body slumped slightly as her insides tightened around him and her form spasmed with her climax, followed by his own while his cum dripped from between her legs. A thin film of sweat dusted over her skin to leave it shining in the darkness and he couldn’t help but kiss all over her face until she was giggling faintly.

“Are you going…to tell me…haha…what isn’t easy?” she asked between pants and laughter, her hands cupping his cheeks so he couldn’t look away. Not that he wanted to anyway.

His smile faded. “It isn’t easy coming to terms that…” he trailed off, unsure how to put his thoughts into words.

Katherine leaned forward until her forehead was pressed into his. “I love you, John. And if you’re not ready to say the same I understand.”

Hancock grinned. He was lucky as hell. “Heh, what about my ugly mug?”

She pulled away from him as bubbles of laughter crawled from her throat and into his office. “We just had sex and you think I care about what you look like?”

A nervous laugh vibrated in his throat. “Guess that’s true, but sorry for uh…taking charge.”

Kisses were peppered over his face. “There’s always next time!”


End file.
